I'm Not The Blind One
by Kr33cher
Summary: Sootkit was born blind and everyone thought she would be forced to become a medicine cat. When she figures out how to hunt and fight just by scent, she proves everyone wrong
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally a Create A Cat but it was deleted. The Doc was saved so I am using characters others have made up and a lot I have made up.**

**._.**

WINTERCLAN

Leader: Coldstar- white shecat with grey flecks and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Spiritsky- silver tabby shecat with unusual silver purple eyes

Medicine Cat: Lavenderpool- Small pinkish-grey shecat with herb stained paws and big blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Nightpaw- black with white on tail and ears and blue eyes

Warriors-

1 Ashwing- Dark grey-brown shecat with striking yellow eyes

2 Driftsnow- Grey and white tom with intense blue eyes and an unusual spotted pattern on his forehead

3 Iceblaze- white tom with amber eyes

4 Sharpwind- dark grey tom with black paws and green eyes

5 Brightshine- pale ginger shecat with bright green eyes

6 Frostclaw- white tom with frosty blue eyes

Apprentices-

1 Stormpaw- dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

2 Ratpaw- dark brown shecat with amber eyes flecked with red

3 Frostpaw- very light grey tom with white paws and dark green eyes

4 Cliffpaw- dark grey tom with black paws, white ears and tail

5 Strikepaw- dark ginger tom with piercing yellow eyes

6 Beepaw- golden shcat with black tabby stripes

7 Herbpaw- dark brown tom with tan paws, white tail, black ears and dark green eyes

Queens

1 Frostwing- white shecat with silver paws and tail with warm blue eyes, Kits: Whitekit (white shecat with amber eyes) Snowkit (White shecat with silver flecks and blue eyes) Stormkit (Silver tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes)

2 Tangleheart- brown tabby shecat with deep blue eyes, Kits: Ravenkit (black tom with amber eyes) Swiftkit (white and silver with blue eyes) Moonkit (small silver shecat with blue eyes) Mosskit (silver and white tom with amber eyes)

3 Lilacbreeze- pale grey she cat with blue eyes, Kits: Sootkit (grey and black mottled shecat with blind blue eyes) Rainkit (large grey tabby tom with blue eyes)

SPRINGCLAN

Leader: Moonstar- grey and white shecat with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Thistlefur- Red shecat with vibrant yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Stoneheart- grey tom with blue eyes

Warriors-

1 Redleap- tall red tom

2 Swiftbreeze- white tom with amber eyes

3 Smallflower- ginger shecat with green eyes

Apprentices

1 Sweetpaw- cream shecat with bright green eyes

Queens-

1 Poppycloud- dark ginger shecat (expecting Swiftbreeze's kits)

SUMMERCLAN

Leader: Burningstar- ginger tom with piercing yellow eyes

Deputy: Darkshade- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunripple- long haired golden shecat with blue eyes

Warriors-

1 Goldenstripe- gold tom with green eyes

2 Birchleaf- pretty dappled grey shecat with blue eyes

3 Wolfclaw- dark grey tom with very long claws

4 Ambersong- ginger shecat with amber eyes

Apprentices

1 Foxpaw- red tom

2 Flowerpaw- cream shecat

Queens-

1 Cinderbreeze- grey shecat with blue eyes Kits: Scorchkit (dark grey tom) Flamekit (Ginger shecat)

2 Squirrelleap- dark brown shecat with pretty amber eyes (expecting Darkshade's kits)

AUTUMNCLAN

Leader: Spottedstar- brown dappled shecat with blue eyes and white spots on her tail

Deputy: Ravenstripe- black tom

Medicine Cat: Tawnysplash- tortoiseshell and white shecat with one amber eye and one green eye

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Autumnpaw- ginger and golden tom

Warriors-

1 Thunderstrike- large red tom

2 Nightwind- pitch black tom with electric blue eyes

3 Dreamingfire- smokey grey shecat with black on her legs and green eyes

4 Lionflame- golden tom with amber eyes

5 Leopardtail- unusually spotted shecat with amber eyes

6 Tigerfoot- pretty tabby shecat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

1 Willowpaw- cream shecat with blue eyes

2 Robinpaw- black shecat with brown paws and eyes

Queens-

1 Petalbreeze- black and grey tabby shecat with grey tufts of fur on her ears, blue eyes, and a kinked tail, Kit: Echokit (blue grey tabby shecat with sea blue eyes) Cloudykit (whit tom with grey splotches and green eyes

**Author Note:** _This was deleted because they thought it was a list. I have filled in the empty blanks with character I have created. If you want one of your own character in now, it'll have to start from one of the expecting queens. I am very sorry. Next chapter will be the actual story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue_

I was asleep in the nursery while all the other kits played. I had opened my eyes a few days ago only to see nothing, so I spent most of my time eating and sleeping. All the other kits didn't want anything to do with me. The exception was my brother, Rainkit, and Mosskit. Those two took turns leading me since I couldn't see for myself. Even though I couldn't see, I could still feel the waves of pity every time I got close to another cat. I knew I could be a warrior. But I also knew I didn't want to be a medicine cat either. I was hopeless

"Hey Sootkit!" Mosskit called.

"Yeah Mosskit?"

"I found a game you can play!" he said excitedly.

"Well what is it?"

"Hide and Seek!"

I grimaced at this. The word "seek" implies one must "see". But I guess I get his point. All I have to do is sniff him out and touch him.

"Can I play too?", Rainkit called.

"Sure thing", I call back. Mosskit wraps his tail around me, guiding me to where they wanted me to stand and count.

"You kits be careful!", Lilacbreeze growled at Mosskit. Ever since she had found out I was blind, she had become extremely protective of me and my brother as well. As I started counting, I felt the eyes of someone burning me. The cat then walked up to wrapped their tail around me. My best guess was it was Driftsnow, my father.

"Are you playing a game?", he asked me. It was defiantly Driftsnow. he had visited me everyday since birth and was the only cat who didn't treat me differently because I was blind.

"Yes, we're playing hid and seek"

"Well I'm glad you are playing with them, it'll help you become a warrior"

That was a lie. I couldn't become a warrior, everyone knew it. Instead of calling him out, I played along.

"How?"

"Well if you can be able to scent things very well, you don't need to see"

I thought about this for a second. It was actually true. I didn't need to see. I could be a warrior!

"Thank you Driftsnow, but I have to find a couple of mousebrains"

"You're very welcome Sootkit"

I then started to follow Mosskits scent.

_I can really be a warrior!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sootpaw, your mentor will be Ashwing" I stepped forward and I heard Ashwing walk toward me. I stuck out my nose and she touched it.

"Rainpaw, your mentor will Sharpwind"

When the Clan meeting ended, Ashwing, with her tail around me, guided me to I don't know where. I heard the crunching of leaves and the chatter of birds so I figured we were in the forest.

"Are we in the forest?" I asked her and she seemed to flinch.

"Yeah. I'm taking you to the boarder." she said.

There was a long silence between us but I managed to break it.

"Are you disappointed you go me as your apprentice?" I asked her coldly. She was alarmed by this question and stopped walk. I knew that if I could look into her eyes, the would be filled with horror. She recollected herself and kept on walking.

"I-I'm not disappointed I'm just..." she trailed off and we continued to walk in silence. We suddenly stopped at, what I would guess, the boarder.

"Scared", Ashwing said out of the blue. I jumped.

"I'm scared I'm going to fail you. I don't know how I need to teach you anything. I'm afraid that you'll hate me because I can't help you". Her tail curled up tighter around me. The wind blew through our fur as I stood there in silence, not sure what I should say to her.

"I don't believe you'll fail me, Ashwing", I told her gently. "I am not so heartless as to cast you aside just because you cannot help me. Me being blind cannot be fixed, but it can have a way around it". Just as I said this, I wiggled free of her tight grip around me. I stepped in front of her and turned me face to where I believed her eyes would be so it appeared as though I was staring at her.

"Please teach me"


End file.
